Cinnamon
by Masque31
Summary: The delicious scent of her cinnamon body wash enveloped him as he crept closer to her silhouetted form. Dramione.


**Yay I've always wanted to write a dramione scene! They're my fav couple they so should have got together! Ah well, as I say if you can't make them get together, make their kids get together. I'm talking about rosepius (scorpose?) anyway I mean Rose/Scorpius. They're so cute together! I haven't actually put their names in but it's them. Anyway...**

**Cinnamon**

He walked in, covered in mud from his gruelling Quidditch practice. As he threw down his broom, he noticed the faint sound of singing. He slid silently to the bathroom and put his ear against the supposedly soundproof door. It was the Mudblood. Oh how he hated her and she him. But now in these months of living together, they'd been brought closer. The winter ball, Hogsmeade events, Patrols, they all seemed to be placed at best convenience.

He moved, trying to be closer to the door and _her_. A sharp pain shot through his arm. He glanced at it to find a forgotten injury, probably from Quidditch. He stared at it for a moment. Blood on his green sleeve. Red and green. Gryffindor and Slytherin. She and him. He refused to think of his father and what he might say, had he just listened to his son's thoughts. He pushed the future aside as he pushed the door. She hadn't noticed him yet. The delicious scent of her cinnamon body wash enveloped him as he crept closer to her silhouetted form.

He walked round the shower curtain. Her eyes were closed as she lathered herself. Her breasts held his gaze before they roved down, past the flat stomach leading to a perfect vulva. All hidden under her baggy uniform. He'd never appreciated a girl as he did her. And she was real. The blood flowing, making her perfect skin glow, the heart beating and her soft mouth forming smiles and kisses. She was so close to him and yet she still didn't notice her yearning visitor. The water glistened like diamonds on her pale skin. Her lips spilled an enchanting melody that encased his mind and gripped his heart like an iron fist. He could feel himself harden and lengthen.

He could bear it no more. He pushed back the thin layer of glass and she turned to look at him, her mouth formed a perfect O. She looked like a timid doe caught in the light, fragile, delicate. They stared into each other as the water cascaded down him. Her chocolate orbs captivated him, captured his very soul. He reached out and kissed her softly. She did not push him away so he continued, getting even more desperate. His thirst was not quenched. She slipped his robes off his muscular form; they hit the floor with a resounding smack. His hands roamed freely over her: her hips, bust, face, and bottom. Her hand twisted in his white blond hair. His fingers brushed the inside of her thigh. She felt a thrill of electricity and want. Getting needier, he bit her lip so her blood flowed into the other's mouth. In turn, her nails scraped down his back, leaving deep grooves. She threw away his shirt and his trousers and her fingers twisted the ends of his boxers. His fingers tangled in her hair. She moaned into the hollow of his mouth.

Finally pushed to her limits, she removed his boxers with almost indecent greed. Her eyes were alight in ecstasy and pleasure. He loved what he did to her. Her fingers gently stimulated his length. His moans echoed off the walls, mimicking her own. All the blood left his cheeks but illuminated hers instead. They gazed lovingly into each other eyes and trapped this memory in a layer of gold. The smell of his arousal provoked her own. He massaged her cunt slowly while looking through her chocolate windows, the curtain to her spirit. He put a finger into her earning louder moans. he reveled in the fact that she was already wet for him. His fingers worked furiously trying to keep up with her desire. Gently he laid his member against the tip of her entrance. He looked at her questioningly. She blinked sensually in response; her long eyelashes grazed the side of his cheek. In one liquid strike, he entered her, pushing past all the barriers. He glanced at her again. There were tears of pain in the corners of her beautiful eyes. He kissed them away gently. He pushed again and again getting faster each time. They moaned in unison. Joined by many indescribable bonds.

The climax came quickly. He released his essence into her core. And as soon as it began, it was over. They lay in each others' arms and let the passion flow over them. They whispered words of love neither willing to move elsewhere. Her lids closed over her loving eyes and she sank into the world of dreams. He lifted her carefully, clothed both her and himself and lay on the bed with her. He kissed the top of her head. What would come would come and they would take it together. Her smell of cinnamon wafted over his nostrils once as he too sank to join her in wondrous dreams, never caring about the future...

**Wow that was very successful and had some _very _colourful phrases. Oh I wish they'd gotten together in canon, but that's what fanon is for! Reviews are what I live for honestly!**


End file.
